This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis is a progressive respiratory disease with a median survival of 3-5 years. Unfortunately, to date there have been no medicines proven to affect the natural course of this disease. Pirfenidone is a substance that has shown promise in early clinical trials by affecting oxygen needs and breathing tests in patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. This trial is designed to provide further evidence of the safety and efficacy of pirfenidone in patients afflicted with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis